Fate Inspired
by SVUobsessor
Summary: She had blue eyes, purplish red lips, and olive skin. There was no denying that she was Olivia’s and Elliot’s kid. I'll warn you this takes place mostly in high school but I promise you I won't let you down!...I think.
1. April, August

**Author's Note: Another new one...aren't I psychopathic? Anyways...I'm naming every chapter of this one after the months I write about. After naming this chapter I have come to a conclusion that August [the little person] needs to get married to an April. Chapeesh?**

**Anyways...there isn't a favorite reviewer on this story yet because I haven't gotten any reviews on this story yet.  
**

Law and Order: Special Victims Unit

Fate Inspired

Chapter One

April and August

April

2026

Olivia and Elliot sat in some theatre seats of Manhattan's Millennium High School. The lighting of the theatre, the high ceiling, the two floors of seats, it all seemed incredibly nostalgic for the both of them. They had both gone here years ago. Elliot for all four years and Olivia for two years. Olivia remembered having a drama class in this auditorium. She remembered sneaking in through the back and hiding in the prop room to make-out with Elliot. They were on the top level, they had gotten to the school early to get in the front row at the bottom but of course some parents came even earlier.

So they decided to go back to the seats that reflected their past a little bit. Where they sat, together, freshmen year of high school. Olivia took in the scene…nothing had changed. There were still the theatre lights up above with a cage where the specified light changer would stand to guide the light where needed. There was someone already up there, cueing the lights to their exact brightness of need. The walls on either side of the theatre were still black with red squares spread out methodically. Then the opening music of the play started and the narrator came out onto the stage. Olivia and Elliot noticed that they still had the same crappy sound system.

The narrator came out spoke his lines and then walked off the stage. Then a girl came out. She had fine beautiful golden brown hair, that was similar to Olivia's shade of brown. She had blue eyes, purplish red lips, and olive skin. There was no denying that she was Olivia's and Elliot's kid. She was dressed in skinny jeans and a halter top. As Olivia last remembered that was very against the school's dress code.

The music changed gracefully opening up to the girl's singing scene. She started singing gracefully.

You never looked so good  
As you did last night  
Underneath the city lights  
There walking with your friend  
Laughing at the moon  
I swear you looked right through me  
But I'm still living with your goodbye  
And you're just going on with your life

A teenaged boy came out onto the stage dressed very nicely in jeans and a black button up and started to sing with the girl.

_[Chorus:]_  
How can you just walk on by  
Without one tear in your eye?  
Don't you have the slightest feelings left for me?  
Maybe that's just your way  
Of dealing with the pain  
Forgetting everything between our rise and fall  
Like we never loved at all

You, I hear you're doing fine  
Seems like you're doing well  
As far as I can tell  
Time is leaving us behind

[Leaving us behind]  
Another week has passed  
And still I haven't laughed yet  
So tell me what your secret is?

[I wanna know, I wanna know, I wanna know]  
To letting go, letting go like you did, like you did

_[Chorus]_

Did you forget the magic?  
Did you forget the passion?  
Did you ever miss me  
Ever long to kiss me?

Maybe that's just your way  
Of dealing with the pain  
Forgetting everything between our rise and fall  
Like we never loved at all

Did you forget the magic?  
Did you forget the passion?  
Did you ever miss me  
Ever long to kiss me?

Oh, oh, whoa, baby

[Oh baby]

Baby

Maybe that's just your way  
Of dealing with the pain  
Forgetting everything between our rise and fall  
Like we never loved at all

[At all]

They ended the song holding hands…and then Olivia saw something that caught her eye. The light guy was reaching something that was silver, tucked into his jeans in the back. It was a gun.

Olivia stood up and shouted gun at the top of her lungs just as the hit man pulled the gun out and shot her daughter.

- - - -

2008

August

Olivia's Point of View

I was standing in the ever so crowded line of the cafeteria at Manhattan's Millennium High School waiting for it to move. He was behind when I pulled out my phone, and I guess he saw his chance.

"Hey…can I borrow your phone really quick?"

I turned, and his face brightened with a smile. Those blue eyes were intoxicating, how could I not let him borrow it? I handed him my red

"Just don't call China." I told him.

"No problem," He said

It was obvious he wasn't calling anyone. I figured he was texting someone, so I stood there and tried not to stare. His [full head of] hair was an amazing brown and his lips. Why was I so drawn to his lips.

This was horrible. Since when did I become giddy? It must be a High School thing. You decide to like boys before they like you…odd. He handed me back my phone while I was busy day dreaming. I looked over and was surprised to see that the line had moved a substantial amount. I took one giant step forward. I was about to turn around and ask him what his name was when I discovered he was gone.

I tried desperately to go with the saying out of sight out of mind but it just wasn't working with this guy. Who was he?! I asked myself this several times that day until I ran into him in my drama class.

I walked into the auditorium schedule in front of my face, when I pulled it down to take in my surroundings my eyes immediately went to him. He was leaning up against the stage talking to a couple of girls and a couple of guys.

Great, he was popular. The type of guy who wouldn't look at me twice. I just went and sat down in the third row hoping that was close enough for the teacher. It was…the teacher came in and asked us all to sit down. The blue eyed boy was headed for me when it was obvious that his friends were going a different direction. I slid down in my chair a little bit. Okay maybe it was a lot. He probably had one ultimate goal and it was probably sex. Little did I know that the goal was not sex it was to get me to go out with him.

He sat down next to me. "You're the girl from the cafeteria right?" He asked

I stared ahead and put on my bitchy attitude. I just nodded not giving him a second glance although I really wanted to.

"Did you get my number?" He asked being persistent. I'm sure he hoped I would stop my emo façade here soon.

I looked up at him with an unaware expression. "Number?"

"Yeah…I put my phone number in your phone." He stated

"I had no idea." I went back to my emo state.

He sighed loudly. "I wasn't counting on you looking. That's why I text myself so I'd have your number. I was gonna call you tonight…if that's ok."

I could tell he was airing on the side of caution. He was sort of acting like I was an atomic bomb due to explode any second. I didn't really blame him. I wasn't being nice. I just then realized that the teacher was taking roll.

"Olivia Benson," He called.

I rolled my eyes. I really didn't want this dude to know my name. "Here." I said reluctantly.

"Olivia, that's a nice name." He said, "Mines Elliot."

I tried to muster up some niceness. I smiled. "Thanks you have a nice name too."

"So are you new to Manhattan or did you just not go to the same junior high as me?" This Elliot character was trying to keep me busy.

"Different Middle School."

The teacher said his name. Elliot Stabler. I don't know why but my brain went immediately to how our names sounded together. Olivia and Elliot, it sounded like a cute couple. Olivia Stabler, I could be an Olivia Stabler…couldn't I?

What the hell? This was so pathetic. He was asking me something but I was so zoned out that I didn't catch it in time to answer gracefully. Thankfully the teacher brought class to order before I could mumble something stupid.

At the end of class he walked me to my next class. He was nice and charming. He kept me talking, and I liked that. I hated it when guys allotted themselves time for awkward silence.

The last thing he said to me that day was…"I'll text you tonight."

Little did I know that I would never stop receiving cute little text messages from that boy.

* * *

Muhaha...Olivia and Elliot are together again! Review me please!


	2. September, October, November

**Author's Note: I know it's been so long. Writers Block!!! So sorry. I should put out a lot more though now.**

**Umm...Linkin Park's new cd...Minutes to Midnight is amazing...just to let you know. Download it.**

**Sorry that has nothing to do with the story...enjoy!  
**

Law and Order: Special Victims Unit

Fate Inspired

Chapter Two

September

2008

A month later our school was getting ready for the Homecoming football game, and dance. I got to school one morning. I was incredibly late, about twenty minutes and running to my locker. I had history first period which was good…Mr. Ross loved me.

I opened my locker to see a bunch of silver ribbon and a little piece of paper was folded up in the middle of the locker with her name on it. She grabbed it and started to unfold it slowly. I didn't want to look frantic and desperate in a near empty hall.

When she unfolded the note all it said was homecoming and then a question mark. Olivia stared at the white paper incredulously. There was a number of boys who could have sent it. Was it the boy she had been hoping for?

- - - - -

Second period answered all of her questions. He was there, that beautiful blue eyed boy. Sitting next to her in English.

"So what's your synopsis on the locker decorating?" Elliot asked with a smile looking to the front of the class as Olivia started her bell ringer.

Olivia's expression changed and she looked at his figure. He was casually sitting in his desk staring off into space. For a second she thought she imagined him saying that.

"What?"

"Do I have to repeat myself? It was hard enough to admit that I broke into your locker to decorate it." Elliot admitted.

Olivia tried to stifle a smile but it didn't even come close to working.

"Olivia…Elliot." The teacher interrupted their little conversation of tension. "Get to work."

Olivia mustered up a half smile. Elliot muttered an apology as he flipped to his bell ringer section in his notebook. Olivia tore a piece of paper out of the back of her binder and wrote yes on it and when the teacher wasn't looking she plopped it on his desk.

He looked up at her and smiled his classic smile.

- - - - - -

I stood in front of the mirror in the house that was more home to me than my own. The house belonged to the parents of my best friend, and so did the dress that I was wearing. It was a satin red blue dress. Lauren said it accented my curves nicely. It had a black sash at the waist…it was perfect.

Lauren had persuaded me into letting her put some glitter on my eyelids too…so I was all dolled up. I heard the door bell ring. Lauren's parents were home, and so I knew someone would get it. I secretly hoped that Elliot had showed up first. When I told him I'd be wearing a red dress he said he'd have to borrow his dad red car…that made me nervous. Lauren was at the window not a second after the doorbell rang. She was standing there in nothing but a towel.

"Cars red…thank god." Lauren announced.

I finished putting in Lauren's ruby red earrings, that were dazzling. I checked my teeth and grabbed some stuff off the dresser I was standing near.

As I opened the black door that led to Lauren's hallway. I heard her mom immediately.

"Olivia, your date is here." She said kindly.

I couldn't contend a smile. The staircase in the Cealey house was perfect for walking down to a date. I turned the corner where he could see me and his expression changed. It was like he was aghast because he had only see me in my casual clothing. I wondered for a second if I was falling out of my dress or something. I glanced down and everything was where it was supposed to be.

He looked elegant and fashionable. His suit was black with a silver, red, and blue striped tie and a dark grey vest. They would match perfectly. In his hand he had a single perfect red rose. When he handed it to me and told me I looked amazing I noticed the rose had tiny pink swirls. This type of rose was like a seven dollar rose. He was making an good impression.

We stood in the hallway for a little while talking about recent drama's. It only lasted for about five minutes when the door got knocked on.

Lauren's mom, Emily was already on her way to the door. She opened the door and smiled at who I knew was Lauren's date, Eric Syms.

"Hi, come on in." She told him, and then turned to yell up the stairs, "Lauren."

Minutes later we were off to the night that would change my life forever.

- - - - - -

I took a swig of punch while talking to a guy who wanted to dance with me. He looked exceptionally handsome. Of course he was nothing compared to my date, Elliot was the best looking guy there…in my opinion at least.

He wasn't giving up though and he was blocking me from getting back onto the dance floor.

"Harley, it's nothing against you but I have a date and I'm going to stick with that decision." I said trying to get away from the psychopath.

Elliot tapped on his shoulder. He looked back and then walked off.

"You wanna get out of here?" Elliot asked.

The music was loud so I almost screamed, "Where?"

"Out of this room," He yelled back.

I smiled and nodded. He escorted me out with a hand across my waist.

- - - - - -

The next thing I knew my dress was on the floor of some hotel room and I was stripping my date. He looked even better with the jacket off and a bare chest exposed. His lips hadn't left mine for a good two minutes. My legs were wrapped around his torso and it felt so right.

I repositioned myself so I could undo his pants. That was when he put his hand over mine.

"You sure you want to do this?"

I moaned an "mmhmm."

He moaned back something impetuous. It was an I love you. I stopped mid-kiss and I stopped unbuttoning his pants.

"What?"

He smiled, "You heard me."

I sat there for a couple of seconds completely befuddled. I was trying to think of all the times this week that I had thought the same thing about him…but did I mean it? Was he the one I wanted for the rest of my life, or just a high school sweetheart?

"Let's not do this…" He said brushing a lock of my hair out of my face. "You don't have to say it back."

He went to go get up. I caught his face, and brought it back down to mine. All or nothing…I thought before I said the three little words.

He just smiled wide.

"I just don't want it to happen like this. I don't want you to doubt that I love you."

"I want this."

"Let's sleep on it." He compromised.

I smiled with a giggle. "You're so ruining the moment."

He ran his finger down my face and kissed my lips.

- - - - - -

I was still awake at 11:48. I looked up at him to see if he had fallen asleep yet. He hadn't.

"You okay?"

I nodded and then sat up. I got up and straddled him.

"How can you love me? You barely know me."

"I know what I need to know." He smiled.

He put his hands on my hips. I leaned over and kissed a trail from his lips to his neck. He started rubbing my hips which caused me to move up and down on top of him…and somehow that led to us making love starting at midnight.

- - - - - -

October

"This just isn't working. It isn't our time Olivia." He said to me with a sorrowful voice.

"Elliot you need to man up to your parents." I yelled back at him. I was past my breaking point. We had sex and that's all he wanted.

"They're going to kick me out!" Elliot yelled back, "I don't have anywhere else to go. God knows your mom won't except me at your place."

I ran my hand through my hair. "You're just gonna give up?" I was calm.

"I'm not giving up. I'm simply waiting until it's our time."

I shook my head and walked off. I muttered, "Screw you," under my breath.

- - - - - -

November

His morose way of walking towards me wasn't doing anything to ease up the pregnancy pains, he was definitely in the know. I started to wonder who told him because I was making a point of nobody seeing the baby-bump. My binder was already positioned in front my stomach. It was a stance I was used to.

When he finally got to me he grabbed my arm and drug me a whole ten feet until we got outside. With two swipes of his hands he hand my binder on the floor and my jacket unzipped.

His hand was on my stomach in no time. I looked up to the cloudless sky and mouthed his name closing my eyes.

"Is it okay?" He asked

I closed my eyes again. Was that his way of asking me if I was taking good care of the baby?

"The baby's fine." I told him with a pissy expression.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked

"It's none of your business." I was surprised I was keeping so calm lately.

"How is it none of my business the baby's mine." He asked freaking out a little.

"It's not yours." I told him. I lied.

"Bobby?" He asked

I nodded. He suddenly looked incredibly aggravated he walked off and kicked a railing. Which I'm sure hurt his foot more than it hurt the railing. I tried my hardest not to smile, although that hadn't been part of my agenda lately.

He walked back over to me, trying to gain his composure. He couldn't look me in the eyes and immediately I was conscious-stricken about how cruel my lie was. I had just hurt the man I loved most in the entire world.

* * *

**I hope that was good. I wrote half of it during the end of December so...it's been pretty spread out.**

**Tell me what you think please please please.**


End file.
